Zim Robs the 711
by DeterminedX2
Summary: For no apparent reason, Zim and GIR decide to rob the local 7-11 at gunpoint.


**Zim Robs the 7-11**

The vampire piggy hunter slashed his sword at the attacking swine. A few were destroyed and vanished, but most remained. Another swipe and there were three less. But suddenly, hundreds more appeared from thin air. The hunter realized this was going to be a very difficult task. But before he had a chance to attack, a warning signal beeped and the most dreaded words of all flashed upon the screen: "Batteries low!"

Gaz growled. She desperately needed to beat them vampire piggies. She sifted through her pockets, but found nothing. Desperate, she looked over at Dib, who walked alongside her on the sidewalk. "You got any batteries?"

"No," replied Dib. "But there's a 7-11 right down the street. You can get some there."

Gaz growled again. She could only hope that the batteries would hold that long. They could go out any second, and all of her work would be lost.

_DING!_ went the door as they entered the 7-11. Gaz hurried down the aisle, in search of her precious batteries. Dib just looked around, bored. His eye caught the slushie machine.

"What the heck?" he said with a shrug. "I'm thirsty anyway." Dib grabbed a cup and glanced at the strange flavors the 7-11 offered. "Salty lemonade? Minty toast? Coca Cola? Eew!" Dib stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Oh, well. I guess I'll have Chocolate Bubblegum." He raised the cup up to the little pushie-button thingie. But as soon as it touched, the door burst open. Dib jumped and was suddenly splashed.

"Nobody move!" shouted a disguised Zim fiercely. "This is a stick-in!"

GIR giggled and whispered to his master.

"Oh, I mean stick UP!"

The customers blinked on confusion.

"I AM ROBBING YOU!" Zim yelled as it was obvious.

The costumers, finally realizing what was going on, screamed. Zim cackled maniacally and GIR giggled uncontrollably.

Dib, who was now drenched in sticky slushie from when Zim startled him, stepped up. "Oh, no you ain't, boy!"

Zim stopped laughing abruptly, and opened one eye. Once he realized the voice of opposition was none other than that pig-weasel Dib, he opened both widely. "What are YOU doing here, Dib-worm?!"

Dib looked down at his chocolate bubblegum-soaked clothes, and back up at Zim. "Purchasing a beverage."

GIR gasped excitedly. "You got chocolate bubblegum!"

"No, this is an illusion," said Dib, annoyed.

"Oh, poo….." said GIR, disappointed.

Zim turned to the clerk. "Give me all your monies!"

The person working behind the counters was none other than Old Kid.

"But I need these monies to buy nutrients!" pleaded Old Kid.

"Already heard it," said a very annoyed Gaz. She approached the counter and placed the packet of batteries on top.

"Sorry," said Old Kid. "7-11 has this rule against selling products while being robbed."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I don't know."

"That's ridiculous!"

"What do you expect?"

"….good point."

But Gaz was still furious. She turned with a look of fury at Zim. Her game was still on, but barely. It could go out any second.

"Zim….leave. NOW," she commanded.

"NO! I AM ROBBING THE 7-11 AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL STOP ME FROM COMPLETING MY MISSION!" He turned back to Old Kid and held out a sack with a dollar sign on it. "FILL IT UP!" Zim held up an earth handgun to Old Kid's head.

Old Kid, completely scared, frantically yet slowly, filled the sack.

"HURRY UP, OLD MAN!" yelled Zim.

GIR jumped up on counter with a crazed expression. He grabbed two Pixy Stix from beside the counter, and held them up on his head like antennae. "MOO! MOO!!! MOOO!!! I'M VOODOO CURSING YOU!"

Finally, the sack was full of the cash register's money. Zim smiled evilly and thrust the bag over his shoulder. "Thank you very much, wrinkly pig-human! I shall take my leave now!"

"Why are my pants wet?" asked Old Kid, trembling a bit.

Zim walked towards the exit, but Dib jumped out in front. "No way are you getting away with just robbing the 7-11, Zim!"

Zim brought his finger up to his chin. "Hmmm….maybe you're right…."

Dib blinked, a bit confused. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I have to rob you, too!" Zim pointed the gun at Dib. "Hand over all your money!"

"WHAT?! No, that's not what I meant!" Dib was forced to hold his hands up in the air. Zim reached into his pockets and pulled out a small wad of cash.

"Thanks, Dib!" said Zim happily. "And while I have the chance, I might as well just shoot you!"

"Uh-oh…" said Dib as he watched Zim grip the trigger.

Suddenly, Zim was struck over the head forcefully. His expression dazed, and he fell to the floor. Gaz stood behind him with a golf club; even though there was no place to obtain one. Her chest heaved up and down with rage.

"Gaz!" exclaimed Dib happily. "You saved me!"

Gaz smacked Dib upside his large head, and he went flying into the slushie machine. Once again, he was covered with the sticky beverage. Gaz turned and hit GIR with the bat, too. He squealed and skidded across the store. Before Old Kid knew what was going on, he was hit as well.

"All you idiots cost me my game!" screamed Gaz as she held up her blank Game Slave. "And if I can't play Vampire Piggy Hunter on my Game Slave, I'm going to play it IN REAL LIFE!"

Dib and Zim realized what she meant, and ran down the aisle. GIR and Old Kid quickly followed, while Gaz ran after them, wielding the bat like a sword. She repeatedly struck them, just like the hunter did in her game. This continued on for several hours.

THE END.

And oh yeah, Zim never did get to keep that money. And Dib never got a slushie either. Oh well.

_A/N: If you review, I'll let you hold Pustulio's little hand….._


End file.
